


Should I Leave?

by dracomega



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, SO, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Threesome, blowjob, enjoy i guess, flogger, i wrote this for my friend who wanted some Ziam action, its basically straight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn double penetrate Liam's sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jab at straight porn, so if anythings like weird just tell me. I won't mind, honestly. I've never read/watched straight porn, so this was all new to me. I only wrote this because my friends asked me to. So here it is. They seemed to enjoy it. I'll probably write a part 2 if I feel like it.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you?”

I didn’t know if I should answer, sometimes when I do he gets mad, because I spoke out of term. But sometimes when I don’t answer he gets mad, because I didn’t respond. But I really liked making him mad, he always used the flogger when he was mad.

“Well? Answer me, slut.”

I gasped when I felt it, letting out a small cry when the leather made contact with my chest. It stung, but I wanted more, I always wanted more. Liam knew that, he always knew that.

“Such a naughty little girl you are. Maybe I should leave you like this, all tied up. Shove a nice vibrator inside you and just lock the door on my way out. Do you want that?”

Well yes, I did want that. But I also wanted Liam, _oh god_ , I really wanted Liam.

“N-no, daddy. Stay, please.”

He hummed, walking around the bed, examining my body from the top to the bottom. I was completely on display for him, legs tied to separate parts of the bed, making everything open for him to see. He liked that, having me spread out for him.

“So, what do you think should happen to you, hm?”

This was a question that didn’t require a response.

“You were so naughty at the office party. Letting all of those men touch you and flirt with you. I almost lost it, and how would that have looked on me? A Dom that can’t even keep their Sub in check.”

I whimpered, writhing a little on the sheets. My face flushed, mostly from shame. I hadn’t meant to let the boys that close to me, but I knew, just knew, that Liam was watching. And that meant this. Meant he would punish me, and I really did enjoy being punished.

“Suppose I’ll start with the blind fold. I know how much you love seeing what I do to you, so consider this a sort of part one to your punishment.”

My lips quivered, because yeah, I really did love seeing just what toy Liam would use on me. It was quick, like he had planned for my infraction against him. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket, tying it securely around my eyes. I almost whined when everything when black. Almost.

I didn’t see it the second time, so I had no way to prepare, but the impact made me jump, hissing out in pain. The leather hit along my already hardened nipples, and my breath caught in my throat.

The third time was on my stomach, and I moaned when I realized just where he was heading. The fourth and fifth times were on my thighs, each one making my legs quiver and forcing me to bite my bottom lip.

The sixth landed on my dripping wet pussy, which in turn caused me to scream. I don’t know what I screamed more from, the pain or pleasure. Both were high on the list. Especially when Liam hit it again, and again, and again. The stinging never stopped, just intensified and I was shaking so much the bed was rattling.

“Now now, baby, calm down. We’re only just getting started.”

I swallowed, waiting. Without my eyes to help me I was just lying there, shaking from my throbbing pussy and anxiousness of what was to come. And then I felt the first clamp. It was sharp and cold and I jerked in response. My nipples were always so so sensitive and Liam always loved tweaking them and biting them and sucking them.

The second clamp wasn’t that big of a surprise but I still gasped. Liam pulled on them, yanking this way and that way. He chuckled a little every time I would whimper.

“This is what happens when little girls are bad for their daddy’s. Understand?”

I nodded, taking in a shaky breath. “Yes, sir.”

I heard him walk away, open a drawer, shuffle through it and then walk back. What drawer had he opened? Maybe he grabbed another whip, or the ball gag…

Or he grabbed the vibrator he bought me last week.

From the noise coming from near my hips, I’m betting on number 3.

He shoved it in, no prep or announcement, just shoved the seven itch toy inside me. I screamed, back arching and legs straightening. Liam kept going. Thrusting it in and out of me, yanking on the nipple clamps at the same time. Too many sensitive areas were being assaulted, I couldn’t focus on one or the other.

Liam’s hand stilled, he buried the toy as far into my pussy as it would go, and turned it on the highest setting. I was shaking with it, mouth hanging open as I waited.

“Hm, daddy thinks he should have gotten a bigger toy.”

I shook my head, whining a little.

“Oh, please, baby girl. You’ve taken much more than that.”

He wasn’t wrong. Daddy’s cock was much larger than what was inside me right now, and he had even (on some occasions) used a dildo at the same time he was inside me. Successfully making me feel like I was being split open.

When I felt the dip, I thought the toy would be removed and Liam would take it’s place.

No such luck.

I felt one leg on either side of my shoulders, and then those legs started crawling forward. Until Liam’s deliciously wet cock laid upon my chin.

“Gonna make you gag on it, sweetheart.”

I opened my mouth willingly, always up for a cock being shoved down my throat. And Liam did not disappoint. He snapped his hips and down his dick went. I coughed immediately, gagging on it when he didn’t stop. He kept going, thrusting as hard as he could in and out of my mouth, chuckling when he saw the drool dripping out of my mouth. I felt his balls slapping my chin, and I wanted them. I needed them in my mouth as soon as possible.

Suddenly, with all the moving around, the vibrator moved and slammed into my g-spot. I couldn’t moan around Liam’s cock, but he knew, he knew what happened when I started jerking and thrashing. Which only made the vibrator continue to hit that spot.

My toes curled when I came, and I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt Liam bury himself in my throat and cum. I swallowed all of it, which earned me a kiss to the lips and a pat to the head.

“Good girl.”

I felt Liam’s hand move down to the toy, tugging it halfway out before he stopped.

Why had he stopped?

“Daddy?”

No reply. Everything was so silent. I knew he was still there, though, the ragged breathing told me that. But why wasn’t he replying?

“Should I leave?”

I heard Liam’s light chuckle and then, “I think you should stay. What do you say, baby girl?”

“Want Zayn, daddy. Want both of you. Same time, please.”

Zayn muttered something, walking closer to the bed. “Is she still being punished, or?”

Liam tsked, “I think she learned her lesson. Though I doubt it will do any good. She seems to be a little rebel, always aiming to be punished.”

Zayn leaned down to my ear, whispering, “Maybe next time I should punish her.”

_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Ty name-_

I never finished the prayer before I felt Liam untying my arms and legs, helping me sit up. He took the blindfold off just in time for me to watch Zayn strip. He smiled at me, winking before he unzipped his pants and let them drop to his ankles.

He was already hard, and oh god yes I wanted that shoved so far inside me I could feel it poking in my belly.

When he took his briefs off, his dick sprang into action, slapping his stomach. I drooled a bit.

Turning to Liam, I silently begged him to let me suck on the pretty cock that belonged to the pretty man.

“Go on, love, get it all nice and wet.”

No need to tell me twice.

I crawled off of the bed, and landed on my knees in front of Zayn, smiling just by being in such close proximity to him.

“Do as your daddy says,” Zayn whispered, smiling down at me.

I gripped the base of his cock, bringing it to my lips and tonguing the slit. I licked all of the pre cum away, falling in love with the taste, and started jacking him off slowly. I mouthed at his balls, kitten licking them and burying my face into his pubes. Daddy always shoved, so pubes was never a thing for us. But god did I love Zayn’s pubes.

I could worship Zayn’s cock all night and still want to worship it in the morning.

Before I could continue going slow and deliberate, Zayn knotted his hands in my hair and slammed into my throat (I already knew I wouldn’t be able to talk right for days). He kept a firm grip on my hair, but let me go at the pace I wanted after he was finally in my mouth. I hummed around his cock, listening to him moan and pull on my hair. One hand jerked off the part I couldn’t fit in my mouth, while the other massaged his balls.

Zayn’s moans were like music to my ears and knowing that I was the one causing them made me go deeper. I opened my throat and swallowed around his cock, pumping faster and squeezing his balls tighter. When he came spilling down my throat I lapped all of it up, not missing a drop. Wouldn’t want to waste any of it.

Pulling off with a pop, I gave a kiss to the head of his cock, then each of his balls and stood up. Zayn was grinning, before he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

“She likes double penetration,” Liam called form where he was sitting on the bed, smiling.

It was an automatic response to lick my lips, just the thought of having both of their cocks inside of me, rubbing against each other and thrusting into me was enough to set me off.

“Well then, a princess always gets what she wants, yes?”

And the way Zayn said princess was enough to make me content enough to die.

Before I could really register what was happening, Liam had thrown a condom at Zayn, claiming he was the only one allowed to cum inside me, and then I was being handed lube.

“C’mon cockslut, get to it.”

Squirting enough lube for five guys into my palm, I rubbed them together and then set to making sure both of them were all lubed up (and hard). I was buzzing with excitement, glancing at both cocks on either side of me wondering which one would be the winner – which one would hit my g-post and send me into oblivion?

I wouldn’t have to wait for long, because Liam had fallen back against the headboard, taking me with him. He set me on his lap, and waited for Zayn to get behind me. Then Liam grabbed both of their dicks and aligned them with my hole.

I screamed.

The pain was way too real and I had never felt anything like it before. Sure, Liam had used a dildo before when he was inside me but it was so so so different from the real thing. Even if Zayn had a condom on I could still feel his cock pulsing inside of me.

I was being stretched in ways I didn’t even know were possible and I’m pretty sure my eyes were stuck in the back of my head. I had a death grip on Liam’s shoulders, clawing at them, leaving bright read marks all over his chest.

He wouldn’t mind, he never does.

And then Liam picked me up from under my arms, lifting me a little ways off of their cocks and he fucking dropped me. I felt myself being impaled and I threw my head back onto Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn grabbed my hips, moving me in circles as Liam and Zayn assaulted my oh so fucking stretched pussy.

They didn’t take turns like I thought they would, oh no, they went at the same time, in sync. Both of them thrusting into me at the same time, forcing me to bounce on top of them.

Soon the pain became secondary to the pleasure and I started bouncing onto their cocks, earning moans from the two men in front and behind me. Zayn still gripped my hips, making me bounce higher and come back down harder, while Liam was yanking on the nipple clamps.

I wasn’t sure what noises were coming out of my mouth, but I didn’t really care as long as both of these men continued to destroy my pussy.

Then Zayn did it, he won, he hit my g-spot and I dug my nails into his thighs (pretty sure I drew blood) and when I screamed out, “Oh god yes right fucking there” I think Zayn knew he had found it.

He went even faster, if it were possible, faster and harder and he never stopped. Until I was cumming all over their beautiful cocks and clenching my ruined pussy around them and I felt Liam cumming inside of me and I felt that damned fucking condom keeping Zayn from cumming inside me. I was in orgasmic heaven.

I was soaking wet, my thighs were covered in cum and sweat and cum and cum and cum. I didn’t feel like moving, didn’t want to move. Wanted to keep both of their dicks inside me for the rest of my life. But Zayn pulled out, earning a hiss from me and then Liam swatted my ass.

“Be nice to our guest, little girl.”

Liam pulled out shortly after, and soon all three of us were under the blankets, Liam facing me and Zayn behind me. I could feel Zayn’s dick in my ass, which gave me another idea, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

Only if daddy allows it, of course.

“Why don’t you just stay for a few days, Zayn? I have some plans you might want to partake in.”

When Zayn answered, “Of course, Liam” my pussy became wet again.

And when he leaned down to my ear, after Liam had gone to sleep, whispering, “I might have to take you somewhere alone and have my way with you, princess,” I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

 

* * *

 

 

You can find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts because I've been struggling with writers block for like this entire summer and now that school is starting in a week I suddenly found inspiration to write. Just my luck.


End file.
